Easter Bunny Delight
by angieluff
Summary: One-Shot. It's Easter and Sookie is nowhere to be found. She sends Eric on a little hunt using a series of clues to find her. Sookie has a surprise up her sleeve for him. Their little game ensures an evening of Easter bunny fun. M for Lemons.


**A/N: **This is a little one-shot I had in mind to give to all of you during the passing week of Easter. It kept me busy and hopefully it'll make everyone smile it bit too. There can never be too much Eric and Sookie nookie ;)

**Rated M for Smut**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own these characters. They belong to Ms. Charlene Harris, I'm just taking them out for a quick game of cat and mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

I awoke to an empty bed, no longer blanketed by the warmth of my lover. I searched through the bond for Sookie's presence hoping that she would be near but there was nothing at all. It was completely blank, not one emotion escaped through our tie with each other. She was nowhere to be found. My first reaction was to panic and I began calculating my plans. _What kind of trouble had she got herself into this time?_ I quickly got out of bed and began investigating around the house for clues as to her whereabouts. I passed through each room and when I happened to pass my office, I noticed a yellow post-it note sticking the the side of my computer screen. I ripped it off and read it.

_The sun has set and you have rose. Where have I gone? Perhaps I am hiding among my friends. You know where to find me. _

_Yours truly, Sookie_

I threw my head back and let out a barking laughter. What was my lover up to? I only knew of one place where Sookie could be hiding, the only place where her friends 'hung' out. It was a place where drunken men and shifters were aplenty. I dressed quickly and got into my corvette, driving towards Bon Temps. Only fifteen minutes later and driving at a speed illegal in all countries, I was parked outside of Merlotte's. I strolled inside like I owned the place, already anticipating the presence of Sookie. I glanced around but did not feel a spark from the bond. Once again, she was nowhere in sight.

As I did a double take on the patrons, in case my vampire eyes missed Sookie, _not likely, _I spotted that damn shifter Sam Merlotte. I walked up to him and without a word, pulled him aside. "Have you seen Sookie?"

The shifter gave me a shit eating grin and handed Eric a piece of paper, "She told me to give you this. Good luck." With that, he turned to return back to behind the bar to tend to his customers. I stood open mouthed and agitated with the stupid shifter. _When did he grow some balls?_ I opened the note and read what it had to say.

_I am home -Sookie_

At least this note wasn't as cryptic as the last one. As soon as I read that Sookie went home, I had to think a bit on whether she was talking about her home in Bon Temps or our house in Shreveport. With a bit of thinking, I decided that Sookie had not yet considered our house her 'home' yet. She had just started settling in and it was probably too soon. Sookie had a weird attachment to her little house here in the backwaters of Bon Temps but I was smart enough not to question it. It was another unnecessary argument that I was sparing myself. I got back into my corvette and five minutes later I was on the front porch of Sookie's house.

I swung open the door and by the sound of the complete silence, I knew that it was empty. Sookie was not here. I raced through each of the rooms hoping to find something to let me know where she had gone. I let out a frustrated growl when I came up short of nothing, I ran my hands through my hair and took an unnecessary breath. Whatever Sookie was up, it was not fun anymore. When I was about to leave the house, a box caught my attention. Sitting on the couch was a huge pink box that had been opened. I inhaled deeply and smelled something sweet from it with a hint of Sookie. Some fancy name was scribbled on the top and I immediately recognized it as something that Pam would purchase.

I left the house, slamming the door behind me. I got into my corvette and sped down the road back into Shreveport. Fangtasia was open and business was booming. The lines stretched pretty far down the street already. Today was supposed to be my day off while Pam entertained the usual boring bloodbags. I wanted to avoid the fangbangers and walked in using the employee entrance. My office was empty so I had no choice but to walk into the crowd of vermin in order to seek out Pam.

Pam was busy flirting with a young women when I walked into the bar. Heads instantly turned to me as the pathetic wannabes stared me down and began to surround me for attention. I glared at each one of them with disgust. They ran away like a flock of scared sheep. I did not have the patience for this shit right now. I wanted Sookie and I wanted Sookie now. The frustration was clear and I was ready to burst.

"Pamela. Where have you taken Sookie?"

My child gave me a bored look, "I have no idea what you are talking about. As you can see, Sookie is definitely not here." I threw her a pissed off look and Pam quickly changed her attitude to a more submissive one. "You should head on home, the bar is taken cared of tonight. She will have to turn up eventually, she knows today is your day off."

I let out a sigh, she was right. It was time to give up. She was not in harm's way and if she wanted to see me, she'd show up. I left without another word or a second glance at my child and walked out the door. I got back into my corvette for the third time tonight and began driving home. I didn't want to feel sulky, it was unattractive on a thousand year old vampire but I couldn't stop it. I hated feelings and I especially hated feelings that concerned with feeling weak. I was supposed to make her want me, not the other way around.

I had wanted us to celebrate Easter together for the first time, even though it was a holiday I could care less about. It was important to Sookie and I wanted to welcome it as a tradition for us. She had promised to show me some of the things humans did on such a day and for once, I was looking forward to learning about the habits of the living.

As I drove closer to my house, a sudden jolt of powerful lust burst through our bond. I was caught so off guard, I lost control of the steering wheel for a few seconds. The bond was now wide open and there were waves of passion, love, lust and need coming at me all at once. My pants tightened just at the feeling. After gaining some composure, I made it home at record speed. I parked my prized corvette back into the garage and made my way upstairs. I followed the sweet scent that filled the air and found myself standing in front of the master bedroom. I opened the door to find the most tantalizing temptation in front of me.

Sookie was kneeling on the bed wearing a lacy pink bra and panties complete with pink bunny ears, her bountiful breasts spilling out in front of her. She licked her lips as she took stared into my eyes. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all night."

"You sent me on quite a hunt my dear. Who knew the answer was so simple?"

She smiled, this time it was sweet and gentle. "This is my home now Eric, always. Don't forget that." I sent happiness through our bond, I was radiating it actually. It was the words I had wanted to hear for so long. For her to accept us without doubts and it seemed that she was now completely sure of herself.

She beckoned for me to come to her and I obediently went. I felt like the prey and she was the predator. I was caught in a lustful haze and charged towards her, knocking her down against the bed with my whole body pinned against hers.

"You have been a naughty girl lover. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Sookie whimpered at my words but I knew she was more excited by them then scared. I leaned over and began to kiss her neck, nibbling and nipping at her sensitive skin. Sookie groaned at the sensation but wanted more. She began squirming as I kept on teasing. Soon, I couldn't contain myself either, the bulge in my pants was begging to be released. I ripped off the silky material that covered her body and tossed them aside, taking in the full view of her body. She was exquisite. Her skin was soft and glowing, her eyes hooded with desire. I inhaled deeply and was instantly drunk by her essence. Her blood was singing to me. It was mixed with her unique part Fae fragrance and something else exceptionally sweet that I couldn't put quite a name on.

My fingers traveled their way down to her entrance and I started teasing her mercilessly. I entered two fingers into her wet folds and curled them making Sookie cry out. She began to move her body up and down in time with my fingers to create a even more electrifying friction. One, Two, Three hard strokes later, she came hard. Her whole body slumped down against the bed, I was sure I had made her weak in the knees.

Without any warning, I withdrew my fingers and instead replaced them with my tongue. I sucked and lapped up her sweet juices as they poured into my mouth. Sookie's hands found their way into my hair as she tugged me closer to her nub. As I cleaned off everything she spilled, I licked my lips. She tasted divine. Her taste would never get old, not even in a million years.

Removing my tongue from her, I kissed my way up her body. Sookie's eyes were closed shut from the pleasure I had given her. _No, that won't do. _"Open your eyes lover. I want you to watch me as I make you cum." Her eyes instantly snapped open to meet my gaze.

I positioned myself over her and entered my rock hard cock into her wet entrance in one swift thrust. "Oh god Eric!" Sookie's nails dug into my skin as I swelled inside of her. I grunted at the feel of blood being drawn from the force she was using and I continued pushing deeper inside of her. Each thrust got me closer to her core. She began moving her hips to meet my thrusts. Skin slapping against skin was all that was heard.

A slight change in angle gave me a different position to work with. She sunk deeper into the sheets as I continued my powerful movements on her body. My hands were on her hips, forcing them in place as her body convulsed wildly underneath me. I lost myself in lust and bit down on Sookie's pulsing neck. I sucked powerfully against the wound, drawing her blood in huge gulps. Sookie bucked under me and her screams heightened.

I reached down and stroked her nub in time with my thrusts. Her hips moved to meet mine. We were working up a frenzy. Her walls clenched around my cock and we both came hard. I shouted into the air, cursing at no one in particular while Sookie chanted my name over and over again. We rode out our high, touching and groping. My mouth was on hers and our tongues battled for dominance. She broke away panting, her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

I rolled off of her but she instantly curled against me. As our breathing slowed, we both began to shake out of our post orgasmic bliss. I wrapped my arms around my sweaty Sookie, nuzzling my face into her hair as I basked in her warmth. I picked up a scrap of the pink fabric that used to be Sookie's lingerie and ran my fingers through it. "What was with the costume?"

Sookie giggled, "You don't know?" I shook my head and that just made her giggle louder. She was freaking adorable."The Easter bunny Eric. The pink, the ears...oh come on." Whoever this character was, I was beginning to like Easter more and more. Especially if it concerned a naked horny Sookie.

She reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up a bag of oval candies. That was when I noticed the table full of sweets next to us. There were chocolates in every assortment, weird shaped eggs and colorful marshmallow things shaped like ducks and rabbits. Humans ate the weirdest things. She began to chew on them, her mouth moving in the most intriguing way as she popped a few in her mouth every few seconds. She was so damn distracting.

I sniffed at the strange pieces of candy she was consuming and took one into my hands to examine."What are these? You smell just like them."

"Jellybeans, Eric. Pam got some perfume specially made for me and they're jellybean scented. Isn't that cool? And those are Easter eggs and Peeps. She sent me that basket full of treats too. I love Easter."

"It seems that I'm not very familiar with these terms." Sookie just rolled her eyes. For someone so old yet advanced, he was completely oblivious with some of the most common practices. She set down the bag of jellybeans and straddled my lap. Instead of teaching me all those Easter traditions I was curious about, she decided to shut me up instead. The rest of our night was spent making love and christening every single room of our house together all over again. I didn't complain. It had turned out to be a very good Easter indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>*giggles* I know it's a bit cheesy, what can I say? I wish my Easter could be spent like that. This one-shot was meant to be lemony and silly, no serious plot involved. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it (: <strong>


End file.
